L'Anniversarie
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Aominecchi! Kami punya 'hadiah' spesial untukmu!" Tentang Kise yang menceritakan bagaimana ia dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya yang memberikan kejutan yang spesial saat ulang tahun Aomine, atau Aomine yang memberikan kejutan spesial padanya. - Mungkin AoKise. Mungkin BL.


**A/N: Sebenarnya… saya ga pede kalau pake gaya begini. Habis, untuk cerita ini, saya pengennya bikin yang **_**simple **_**dan ga panjang-panjang amat, dan kalau bisa kayak orang lagi curhat gitu. Tapi… mau dibikin kayak biasa aja juga bisa. Setelah merundingkannya, emang enaknya begini. Ya, apa mau dikatalah.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari cerita ini, kecuali alurnya yang dari pengalaman pribadi… dengan _banyak _perubahan.

**Warning: Endingnya BL (kali), AoKise, Kise's POV, OOC, alay, etc. DLDR**-lah kalo ga suka.

**Note: L'Anniversarie **adalah Bahasa Perancis untuk **ulang tahun**, bukan perayaan satu tahun jadian ya. Sengaja dibikin gitu biar kalo seandainya mau buat sekuel… ga susah lagi. #apasih

* * *

_**~*~* L'Anniversarie *~*~**_

Hai! Kalian masih ingat aku? Tentu saja kalian ingat. Aku ini 'kan Kise Ryouta, model paling laris abad ini! Dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan badan _sixpack _begini, serta pembawaanku yang menawan dan bakat yang gemilang, siapa sih yang tidak tahu aku? Oke, yang tadi itu tulisan di naskah_-ssu_.

Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang salah satu pengalamanku yang tidak terlupakan.

Cerita dimulai pada tanggal 31 Agustus tahun lalu. Kalian tahu dong ada apa tanggal 31 Agustus? Ya, itu hari ulang tahun Aominecchi.

Jadi, waktu tanggal 30 (hari sebelumnya), anggota klub basket Teikou—khususnya _Kiseki no Sedai—_berkumpul untuk membicarakan ulang tahun Aominecchi. Sesuai kesepakatan bersama, Aominecchi akan dijahili habis-habisan dulu sebelum kita rayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama. Tapi, kembali lagi ke ide awal, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menjahilinya? Secara, otak jahil _Kiseki no Sedai _'kan pusatnya ada di otak Aominecchi sendiri_-ssu_.

Akhirnya, setelah diskusi panjang penuh perjuangan, tenaga yang terbuang, keringat bercucuran, darah yang tertumpah, serta gunting yang melayang, kami pun setuju akan satu hal: Kami akan _menelanjangi _Aominecchi.

_(Ah, ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu ide Kurokocchi_-ssu).

Maka dari itu, jika kalian mendengar lengkingan Aominecchi yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah pada tanggal 31-nya, jangan kaget ya.

Aominecchi bukanlah cewek centil yang hanya bisa pasrah jika diserang. Tentu saja ia meronta-ronta ketika Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi menyerangnya (Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang tidak kaget kalau diserang tiba-tiba begitu).

Aominecchi pun kabur, dan harus kuakui usahanya lumayan bagus. Ia bisa melewati _perangkap-perangkap _yang kami pasang (ralat, Momoicchi pasang) di sekitar sekolah. Namun, kembali lagi ke beberapa kalimat sebelumnya, setelah diskusi penuh perjuangan, tenaga yang terbuang, keringat bercucuran, darah yang tertumpah, serta **gunting** yang melayang, Aominecchi pun berhasil kita giring ke kamar mandi.

Dan selanjutnya… insiden Aominecchi dibanjur pun berlanjut dengan balas dendam Aominecchi yang mengejar kami semua dengan membawa seember penuh dengan air, meski pada akhirnya ia tidak berhasil membalaskan dendamnya karena keburu ketahuan guru.

Setelah menemani Aominecchi ke _gym _untuk mengambil baju cadangan (hei, bahkan celana dalamnya pun sampai basah), acara pun dilanjutkan ke acara pemberian kado. Kado yang diberikan bermacam-macam. Aku sendiri memberikannya sepatu kets berwarna biru-kuning dari sebuah merk sepatu terkenal yang telah Aominecchi idam-idamkan. Meski tidak terlihat di wajahnya, kurasa Aominecchi senang dengan segala kejutan yang kami berikan-_ssu_ : )

_(Aomine: Siapa bilang aku senang hah?! Memangnya akan ada orang yang senang jika diberikan seperangkat boneka _voodoo _dan fotomu tertempel disana?!)_

Ulang tahun Aominecchi berakhir di sore hari dengan acara tiup lilin. Kami pun bersorak-sorai, mengucapkan selamat pada Aominecchi yang akhirnya menginjak umur 16 tahun. Terutama Momoicchi, yang telah mengenal Aominecchi selama yang ia tahu. Ia berharap Aominecchi akan segera tobat dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi, tapi Aominecchi malah mengumpat mendengarnya.

Seusai memberikan selamat, kami semua langsung menyantap kue coklat itu dengan khidmat (Sungguh, tidak ada maksud apapun saat memberikan kue itu!). Murasakibaracchi adalah yang paling semangat saat Aominecchi memotong kue dan membagi-bagikannya, bahkan Murasakibaracchi mendapat bagian yang paling besar, yaitu seperempat kue tersebut! Aku, Aominecchi, dan Midorimacchi (meski Midorimacchi enggan mengakuinya) pun protes dan mengatakan betapa curangnya Murasakibaracchi. Namun… daripada harus mencium gunting, mending relain aja deh.

"Kue coklaaaaaaaaaatttt!" seru Murasakibaracchi senang. Matanya sampai berkilauan begitu. Huh, mentang-mentang Akashicchi sudah mengizinkannya.

"Kuenya enak." Puji Kurokocchi. Meski mukanya datar, tapi aku tahu kalau ia sangat menyukainya—terlihat dari pantulan bola matanya _(eaakk…)._

"Kau benar, Tetsu!" Aominecchi mengucapkannya dengan mata berbinar, "Meski warnanya membuatku merasa tersinggung, tapi enak sekali! Beli dimana?"

"Kami tidak membelinya, Daiki. Ryouta yang membuatnya." Ujar Akashicchi kalem. Mulutnya kembali menyuapkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku jadi merasa malu ketika mendengar yang lainnya memuji kue buatanku (yang pertama).

"Hooo… pantes enak. Abis buatan pacar sih."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai aku menyadari kalau Aominecchi sedang menembakku tadi.

—_**FIN **_


End file.
